1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phthalic acid diamide derivatives, fluorine-containing aniline compounds as starting material for said derivative, agricultural and horticultural insecticides containing said derivative as an active ingredient, and a method for application of the insecticides.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Nos. 59-163353 and 61-180753 and J. C. S. Perkin I, 1338-1350, (1978), etc. disclose some of the phthalic acid diamide derivatives of the present invention but neither describe nor suggest their usefulness as agricultural and horticultural insecticides. JP-A-63-99046 and JP-A-6-184065 describe the fact that anilines similar to the fluorine-containing aniline compound of the present invention are useful as intermediates of benzoylurea type insecticides.
The present inventors earnestly studied in order to develop a novel agricultural and horticultural insecticide, and consequently found that the phthalic acid diamide derivatives represented by the general formula (I) of the present invention are novel compounds not known as agricultural and horticultural insecticides in any literature and that said derivatives including the compounds disclosed in the above references can be used for a new purpose as agricultural and horticultural insecticides. Further, the present inventors found that the fluorine-containing aniline compounds represented by the general formula (ST-I) of the present invention are novel compounds which have not been known in any literature and is useful as an intermediate of a medicine, agrochemical, chemical product etc. In particular, they found that the fluorine-containing aniline compound of the general formula (ST-I) is useful as a starting material for the agricultural and horticultural insecticide containing the phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I) as an active ingredient. Thus, the present invention has been accomplished.
The present invention relates to phthalic acid diamide derivatives of the general formula (I), 
wherein R1, R2 and R3 may be the same or different, and are each a hydrogen atom, a cyano group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkenyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkenyl group or a group of the formula xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x94Ql (wherein A1 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, a group of the formula xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94 (wherein R4 is a C1-C6 alkyl-carbonyl group, a halo-Cl-C6 alkylcarbonyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl group, a phenylcarbonyl group, or a substituted phenylcarbonyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different, and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different), a C1-C8 alkylene group, a C3-C6 alkenylene group or a C3-C6 alkynylene group;
(1) when A1 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or a group of the formula xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94 (wherein R4 is the same as defined above), then Q is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C3-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C3-C6 alkenyl group, a C3-C6 alkynyl group, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl sulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a phenyl-C1-C4 alkyl group or a substituted phenyl-C1-C4 alkyl group having at least one substituent, in the phenyl ring, which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different;
(2) when A1 is xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or -C(=O)xe2x80x94, then Q is a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C3-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C3-C6 alkenyl group, a C3-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group, a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a C1-C6 alkoxycarbonylamino group, a C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6 alkylamino group, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a phenylamino group, a substituted phenylamino group having at least one substituent, in the phenyl ring, which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl-sulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which means pyridyl group, pyridine-N-oxide group, pyrimidinyl group, furyl group, tetrahydrofuryl group, thienyl group, tetrahydrothienyl group, tetrahydropyranyl group, tetrahydrothiopyranyl group, oxazolyl group, isoxazolyl group, oxadiazolyl group, thiazolyl group, isothiazolyl group, thiadiazolyl group, imidazolyl group, triazolyl group or a pyrazolyl group), or a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined above) having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different,
(3) when A1 is a C1-C8 alkylene group, a C3-C6 alkenylene group or a C3-C6 alkynylene group, then Q is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl group, a di-C1-C6 alkoxyphosphoryl group which may be the same or different, a di-C1-C6 alkoxythiophosphoryl group which may be the same or different, a diphenylphosphino group, a diphenylphosphono group, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl-sulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined above), a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined above) having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R5 (wherein Z3 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or a group of the formula xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94 (wherein R6 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl group, a phenylcarbonyl group, a substituted phenylcarbonyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl-sulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a phenyl C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl group, or a substituted phenyl C1-C4 alkoxycarbonyl group having at least one substituent, in the phenyl ring, which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different); and R5 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C3-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C3-C6 alkenyl group, a C3-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C3-C6 alkynyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl group, a halo C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl group, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a phenyl C1-C4 alkyl group, a substituted phenyl C1-C4 alkyl group having at least one substituent, in the phenyl ring, which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkyl-thio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a Cl-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined above), or a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined above) having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different);
l is an integer of 1 to 4); further,
R1 and R2 may form a 4 to 7 membered ring by combining to each other, in which the ring may contain the same or different 1 to 3 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom;
X may be the same or different, and is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituents which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined the above), a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined above) having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94R7 (wherein A2 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOR8)xe2x80x94 (wherein R8 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C3-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C3-C6 alkenyl group, a C3-C6 alkynyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a phenyl-C1-C4 alkyl group, or a substituted phenyl-C1-C4 alkyl group having at least one substituent, in the phenyl ring, which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl-sulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different), a C1-C6 alkylene group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylene group, a C2-C6 alkenylene group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenylene group, a C2-C6 alkynylene group or a halo-C3-C6 alkynylene group; (1) when A2 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, then R7 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo C1-C6 alkyl group, a C3-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C3-C6 alkenyl group, a C3-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C3-C6 alkynyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkenyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkenyl group, a di-C1-C6 alkoxyphosphoryl group which may be the same or different, a di-C1-C6 alkoxythiophosphoryl group which may be the same or different, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined above), a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined above) having at least one substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 a alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94A3xe2x80x94R9 (wherein A3 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, a C1-C6 alkylene group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylene group, a C2-C6 alkenylene group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenylene group, a C3-C6 alkynylene group or a halo-C3-C6 alkynylene group,
(i) when A3 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, then R9 is a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group, a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined above), or a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined the above) having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different,
(ii) when A3 is a C1-C6 alkylene group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylene group, a C2-C6 alkenylene group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenylene group, a C3-C6 alkynylene group or a halo-C3-C6 alkynylene group, then R9 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a cyano group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl group, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94A4xe2x80x94R10 (wherein A4 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94N(R11)xe2x80x94 (wherein R11 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C3-C6 alkenyl group, a C3-C6 alkynyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined above), or a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined above) having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different); and
R10 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C3-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C3-C6 alkenyl group, a C3-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C3-C6 alkynyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkenyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkenyl group, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined the above), or a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined the above) having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different));
(2) when A2 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or a group of the formula xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOR8)xe2x80x94 (wherein R8 is the same as defined above), then R7 is a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group, a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a phenylamino group, a substituted phenylamino group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined above), or a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined above) having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different,
(3) when A2 is a C1-C6 alkylene group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylene group, C2-C6 alkenylene group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenylene group, a C2-C6 alkynylene group or a halo-C3-C6 alkynylene group, then R7 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl group, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined above), a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined above) having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94A5xe2x80x94R12 (wherein A5 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or a group of the formula xe2x80x94N(R13)xe2x80x94 (wherein R13 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined above), or a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined above) having at least one substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different); and R12 is a hydrogen atom, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined above), a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined above) having at least one substituents which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a cl-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94A6xe2x80x94R14 (wherein A6 is -C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, a C1-C6 alkylene group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylene group, a C2-C6 alkenylene group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenylene group, a C2-C6 alkynylene group or a halo-C3-C6 alkynylene group;
(i) when A6 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, then R14 is a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined above), or a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined the above) having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different;
(ii) when A6 is a C1-C6 alkylene group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylene group, a C2-C6 alkenylene group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenylene group, a C2-C6 alkynylene group or a halo-C3-C6 alkynylene group, then R14 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a cyano group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylcarbonyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl group, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a phenoxy group, a substituted phenoxy group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a phenylthio group, a substituted phenylthio group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined above), or a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined above) having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different)));
n is an integer of 1 to 4;
further, X may form a condensed ring (which means naphthalene, tetrahydronaphthalene, indene, indane, quinoline, quinazoline, chroman, isochroman, indole, indoline, benzodioxane, benzodioxole, benzofuran, dihydrobenzofuran, benzothiophene, dihydrobenzothiophene, benzoxazole, benzothiazole, benzimidazole or indazole), by combining together with the adjacent carbon atoms in the phenyl ring, and said condensed ring may have at least one substituents, which may be the same or different, and selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group, a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined above), and a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined above) having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different;
Y is the same or different, and is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a halo-C3-C6 cycloalkyl group, a di-C1-C6 alkoxyphosphoryl group which may be the same or different, a di-C1-C6 alkoxythiophosphoryl group which may be the same or different, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined the above), a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein the heterocyclic group is the same as defined above) having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94R7 (wherein A2 and R7 are the same as defined above);
m is an integer of 1 to 5;
further, Y may form a condensed ring (the condensed ring is the same as defined above), by combining together with the adjacent carbon atoms in the phenyl ring, said condensed ring may have at least one substituents, which may be the same or different, and selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group, a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a phenyl group, a substituted phenyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a naphthyl group, a substituted naphthyl group having at least one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different, a heterocyclic group (which is the same as defined above), and a substituted heterocyclic group (wherein said heterocyclic group is the same as defined above) having at lease one substituent which may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, a cyano group, a nitro group, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkyl group, a C2-C6 alkenyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkenyl group, a C2-C6 alkynyl group, a halo-C2-C6 alkynyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group, a halo-C1-C6 alkoxy group, a C1-C6 alkylthio group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylthio group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a halo-C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl group, a mono-C1-C6 alkylamino group and a di-C1-C6 alkylamino group which may be the same or different;
Z1 and Z2 are each represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; provided that,
(1) when X, R1 and R3 are hydrogen atoms at the same time; m is an integer of 2; Y at 2-position is a fluorine atom and Y at 3-position is a chlorine atom; then R2 is not ethyl group, isopropyl group, cyclohexyl group, 2-propenyl group, methylthiopropyl group and a-methylbenzyl group,
(2) when X and R3 are hydrogen atoms at the same time; m is an integer of 2; Y at 2-position is a fluorine atom and Y at 3-position is a chlorine atom; then the 4 to 7 membered ring by combining R1 and R2 to each other, in which the ring may contain the same or different 1 to 3 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom is not morpholino group,
(3) when X, R1 and R3 are hydrogen atoms at the same time; and R2 is 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl group; then Y is not a hydrogen atom,
(4) when X, R1 and R3 are hydrogen atoms at the same time; R2 is 2,2-dimethylpropyl group; and m is an integer of 1; then Y is not 2-ethoxy group, and
(5) when X, R1 and R3 are hydrogen atoms at the same time; and R2 is tert-butyl group group; and m is an integer of 1; then Y is not 4-Chlorine atom, 2-nitro group, 4-nitro group, 3-methoxy group, 4-methoxy group and 2,6-dimethyl groups;
fluorine-containing aniline compounds represented by the general formula (ST-I) as starting material for the phthalic acid diamide derivatives: 
(wherein Ra is a halogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl group, a C1-C6 alkoxy group or a trifluoromethyl group, and each of Rb, Rc and Rd is a hydrogen atom or a C2-C6 perfluoroalkyl group, provided that at least one of Rb, Rc and Rd is not a hydrogen atom and that Rc is neither a pentafluoroethyl group nor a n-heptafluoropropyl group when Ra is a fluorine atom and each of Rb and Rd is a hydrogen atom); agricultural and horticultural insecticides containing as an active ingredient any of the phthalic acid diamide derivatives of the general formula (I) including known compounds; and a method for application of the insecticides.
In the definition of the general formula (I) representing the phthalic acid diamide derivative of the present invention, the halogen atom includes chlorine atom, bromine atom, iodine atom and fluorine atom. The term xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylxe2x80x9d means a linear or branched alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, or the like. The term xe2x80x9cC1-C8 alkylenexe2x80x9d means a linear or branched alkylene group of 1 to 8 carbon atoms, such as methylene, ethylene, propylene, trimethylene, dimethylmethylene, tetramethylene, i-butylene, dimethylethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene, heptamethylene, octamethylene or the like. The term xe2x80x9chalo-C1-C6 alkylxe2x80x9d means a substituted and linear or branched alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms having as the substituent(s) one or more halogen atoms which may be the same or different.
As the ring which R1 and R2 form by combining to each other, i.e., the 4- to 7-membered ring by combining to each other, in which the ring may contain the same or different 1 to 3 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom, there can be exemplified azetidine ring, pyrrolidine ring, pyrroline ring, piperidine ring, imidazolidine ring, imidazoline ring, oxazolidine ring, thiazolidine ring, isoxazolidine ring, isothiazolidine ring, tetrahydropyridine ring, piperazine ring, morpholine ring, thiomorpholine ring, dioxazine ring, dithiazine ring, etc.
The phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I) of the present invention contains an asymmetric carbon atom or some asymmetric center in the structural formula in some cases or has two optical isomers in some cases. The present invention includes these optical isomers and all mixtures containing the optical isomers in arbitrary proportions.
Preferable examples of each substituent of the phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I) of the present invention are as follows. Preferable examples of each of R1 and R2 which may be the same or different are hydrogen atom, C1-C6 alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, i-propyl, etc. Preferable examples of R3 are hydrogen atom, and C1-C6 alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, etc. Preferable examples of X are halogen atoms, nitro group, halo-C1-C6 alkyl groups, halo-C1-C6 alkoxy groups, halo-C1-C6 alkylthio groups, etc. Preferable examples of Y are halo-C1-C6 alkyl groups, halo-C1-C6 alkoxy groups, halo-C1-C6 alkylthio groups, etc.
The phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I) of the present invention can be produced, for example, by any of the processes illustrated below. 
wherein R1, R2, X, n, Y and m are as defined above.
A phthalic anhydride derivative of the general formula (V) is reacted with an aniline of the general formula (IV) in the presence of an inert solvent to obtain a phthalimide derivative of the general formula (III). The phthalimide derivative (III) is reacted with an amine of the general formula (II) after or without being isolated, whereby a phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I-1) can be produced.
(1) General formula (V)xe2x86x92general formula (III)
As the inert solvent used in this reaction, any solvent may be used so long as it does not markedly inhibit the progress of the reaction. There can be exemplified aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, etc.; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, etc., chlorinated aromatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, etc.; a cyclic or cyclic ethers such as diethyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, etc., esters such as ethyl acetate, etc.; amides such as dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, etc.; acids such as acetic acid, etc.; dimethyl sulfoxide; and 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone. These inert solvents may be used alone or as a mixture thereof.
Since the reaction is an equimolar reaction, it is sufficient that the reactants are used in equimolar amounts, though either of them may be used in excess. If necessary, the reaction may be carried out under dehydrating conditions.
As to the reaction temperature, the reaction can be carried out in a temperature range of room temperature to the reflux temperature of the inert solvent used. Although the reaction time is varied depending on the scale of reaction, the reaction temperature, etc., it may be properly chosen in a range of several minutes to 48 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired compound is isolated from the reaction solution containing the desired compound by a conventional method, and if necessary, purified by recrystallization, column chromatography, etc., whereby the desired compound can be produced. The desired compound can be subjected to the subsequent reaction without isolation from the reaction solution.
The phthalic anhydride derivative of the general formula (V) can be produced by the process described in J. Org. Chem., 52, 129 (1987), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 51, 1865 (1929), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 63, 1542 (1941), etc. The aniline of the general formula (IV) can be produced by the process described in J. org. Chem., 29, 1 (1964), Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 24, 871 (1985), Synthesis, 1984, 667, Bulletin of the Chemical Society of Japan, 1973, 2351, DE-2606982, JP-A-1-90163, etc.
(2) General formula (III)xe2x86x92general formula (I-1)
In this reaction, there can be used the inert solvents exemplified above as the inert solvent used in the reaction (1).
Since the reaction is an equimolar reaction, it is sufficient that the reactants are used in equimolar amounts, though the amine of the general formula (II) may be used in excess.
As to the reaction temperature, the reaction can be carried out in a temperature range of room temperature to the reflux temperature of the inert solvent used. Although the reaction time is varied depending on the scale of reaction, the reaction temperature, etc., it may be properly chosen in a range of several minutes to 48 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired compound is isolated from the reaction solution containing the desired compound by a conventional method, and if necessary, purified by recrystallization, column chromatography, etc., whereby the desired compound can be produced. 
wherein R1, R2, n, X, Y and m are as defined above, and Xxe2x80x2 is a halogen atom or a nitro group, provided that X is other than a hydrogen atom or a nitro group.
A phthalimide derivative of the general formula (III-1) is reacted with a reactant corresponding to X in the presence of an inert solvent to obtain a phthalimide derivative of the general formula (III). The phthalimide derivative (III) is reacted with an amine of the general formula (II) after or without being isolated, whereby a phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I-1) can be produced.
(1) General formula (III-1)xe2x86x92general formula (III)
This reaction can be carried out according to the methods described in J. Org. Chem., 42, 3415 (1977), Tetrahedron, 25, 5921 (1969), Synthesis, 1984, 667, Chem. Lett., 1973, 471, J. Org. Chem., 39, 3318 (1974), J. Org. Chem., 39, 3327 (1974), etc.
(2) General formula (III)xe2x86x92general formula (I-1)
This reaction can be carried out according to production process 1-(2). 
wherein R1, R2, X, Y, m and n are as defined above.
A phthalic anhydride of the general formula (V-1) is reacted with an aniline of the general formula (IV) in the presence of an inert solvent to obtain a phthalimide derivative of the general formula (III-2). The phthalimide derivative (III-2) is subjected to catalytic reduction with hydrogen after or without isolation to obtain a phthalimide derivative of the general formula (III-3). The phthalimide derivative (III-3) is converted to a phthalimide derivative of the general formula (III) by adding a diazotizing agent and then a metal salt after or without isolation of the phthalimide derivative (III-3). The phthalimide derivative (III) is reacted with an amine of the general formula (II) after or without being isolated, whereby a phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I-1) can be produced.
(1) General formula (V-1)xe2x86x92general formula (III-2)
The desired compound can be produced by this reaction in the same manner as in production process 1-(1).
(2) General formula (III-2)xe2x86x92general formula (III-3)
Any solvent may be used in this reaction so long as it does not markedly inhibit the progress of the reaction. There can be exemplified alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, etc.; acyclic or cyclic ethers such as diethyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, etc., and acids such as acetic acid, etc. These inert solvents may be used alone or as a mixture thereof.
As the catalyst for catalytic reduction used in this reaction, there can be exemplified palladium carbon, Raney nickel, palladium black, platinum black, etc. The amount of the catalyst used may be properly chosen in a range of 0.1 to 10% by weight based on the weight of the phthalimide derivative of the general formula (III-2). This reaction is carried out under a hydrogen atmosphere and the hydrogen pressure may be properly chosen in a range of 1 to 10 atmospheric pressure.
As to the reaction temperature, the reaction can be carried out in a temperature range of room temperature to the reflux temperature of the inert solvent used. Although the reaction time is varied depending on the scale of reaction, the reaction temperature, etc., it may be properly chosen in a range of several minutes to 48 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired compound is isolated from the reaction mixture containing the desired compound by a conventional method, and if necessary, purified by recrystallization, column chromatography, etc., whereby the desired compound can be produced. The desired compound can be subjected to the subsequent reaction without isolation from the reaction mixture. (3) General formula (III-3)xe2x86x92general formula (III)
In this reaction, an acidic solvent can be used as an inert solvent. The acidic solvent includes, for example, an aqueous hydrochloric acid solution, an aqueous hydrobromic acid solution, an aqueous hydroiodic acid solution, an aqueous sulfuric acid solution, acetic acid and trifluoroacetic acid. These acidic solvents may be used alone or as a mixture thereof. In addition, these acidic solvents may be used in admixture with ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, etc.
The diazotizing agent includes, for example, sodium nitrite, nitrosyl hydrogensulfate and alkyl nitrites. The amount of the diazotizing agent used may be properly chosen in a range of equal amount to excess amount relative to the amount of the phthalimide derivative of the general formula (III-3).
As to the reaction temperature, the reaction can be carried out in a temperature range of xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the inert solvent used. Although the reaction time is varied depending on the scale of reaction, the reaction temperature, etc., it may be properly chosen in a range of several minutes to 48 hours.
As the metal salt added after the production of a diazonium salt, there can be used, for example, cuprous chloride, cuprous bromide, potassium iodide, copper cyanide, potassium xanthate and sodium thiorate. The amount of the metal salt used may be properly chosen in a range of 1 equivalent to excess equivalents per equivalent of the phthalimide derivative of the general formula (III-3).
After completion of the reaction, the desired compound is isolated from the reaction mixture containing the desired compound by a conventional method, and if necessary, purified by recrystallization, column chromatography, etc., whereby the desired compound can be produced. The desired compound can be subjected to the subsequent reaction without isolation from the reaction mixture.
The reaction can be carried out according to the method described in Org. Synth., IV, 160 (1963), Org. Synth., III, 809 (1959), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 92, 3520 (1970), etc.
(4) General formula (III)xe2x86x92general formula (I-1)
The desired compound can be produced by this reaction in the same manner as in production process 1-(2). 
wherein R1, R2, X, Y, m and n are as defined above.
A phthalimide derivative of the general formula (III-2) is reacted with an amine of the general formula (II) in the presence of an inert solvent to obtain a phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I-3). The phthalic acid diamide derivative (I-3) is subjected to catalytic reduction with hydrogen after or without isolation to obtain a phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I-2). A phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I-1) can be produced from the phthalic acid diamide derivative (I-2) by adding a diazotizing agent and then a metal salt after or without isolating the phthalic acid diamide derivative (I-2).
(1) General formula (III-2)xe2x86x92general formula (I-3)
The desired compound can be produced by this reaction in the same manner as in production process 1-(2).
(2) General formula (I-3)xe2x86x92general formula (I-2)
The desired compound can be produced by this reaction in the same manner as in production process 3-(2).
(3) General formula (I-2)xe2x86x92general formula (I-1)
The desired compound can be produced by this reaction in the same manner as in production process 3-(3). 
wherein R1, R2, R3, X, n, Y and m are as defined above.
A phthalic anhydride derivative of the general formula (V) is reacted with an amine of the general formula (II) in the presence of an inert solvent to obtain a phthalamide of the general formula (III-4). The phthalamide (III-4) is treated as follows after or without isolation. When R2 of the phthalamide (III-4) is a hydrogen atom, the phthalamide (III-4) is condensed into a compound of the general formula (VI) in the presence of a condensing agent, and the compound (VI) is reacted with an aniline of the general formula (IV) in the presence of an inert solvent after or without being isolated. When R2 of the phthalamide (III-4) is other than a hydrogen atom, the phthalamide (III-4) is condensed with an aniline of the general formula (IV) in the presence of a condensing agent. Thus, a phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I) can be produced.
Alternatively, a phthalic anhydride derivative of the general formula (V) is reacted with an aniline of the general formula (IV) in the presence of an inert solvent to obtain a phthalanilide of the general formula (III-5). The phthalanilide (III-5) is treated as follows after or without isolation. When R3 of the phthalanilide (III-5) is a hydrogen atom, the phthalanilide (III-5) is condensed into a compound of the general formula (VI-1) in the presence of a condensing agent, and the compound (VI-1) is reacted with an amine of the general formula (II) in the presence of an inert solvent after or without being isolated. When R3 of the phthalanilide (III-5) is other than a hydrogen atom, the phthalanilide (III-5) is condensed with an amine of the general formula (II) in the presence of a condensing agent. Thus, a phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I) can be produced.
(1) General formula (V) or general formula (VI-1)xe2x86x92general formula (III-4) or general formula (I), respectively
The desired compound can be produced by this reaction in the same manner as in production process 1-(2).
(2) General formula (III-4) or general formula (III-5)xe2x86x92general formula (VI) or general formula (VI-1), respectively
The desired compound can be produced by this reaction according to the method described in J. Med. Chem., 10, 982 (1967).
(3) General formula (VI) or general formula (V)xe2x86x92general formula (I) or general formula (III-5), respectively
The desired compound can be produced by this reaction in the same manner as in production process 1-(2).
(4) General formula (III-4) or general formula (III-5)xe2x86x92general formula (I)
The desired compound can be produced by reacting the phthalamide derivative of the general formula (III-4) or the general formula (III-5) with the aniline of the general formula (IV) or the amine of the general formula (II), respectively, in the presence of a condensing agent and an inert solvent. If necessary, the reaction can be carried out in the presence of a base.
The inert solvent used in the reaction includes, for example, tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, dioxane, chloroform and dichloromethane. As the condensing agent used in the reaction, any condensing agent may be used so long as it is used in usual amide synthesis. The condensing agent includes, for example, Mukaiyama reagent (e.g. 2-chloro-N-methylpyridinium iodide), 1,3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC), carbonyldiimidazole (CDI) and diethyl phosphorocyanidate (DEPC). The amount of the condensing agent used may be properly chosen in a range of 1 mole to excess moles per mole of the phthalamide derivative of the general formula (III-4) or the general formula (III-5).
As the base usable in the reaction, there can be exemplified organic bases such as triethylamine, pyridine, etc. and inorganic bases such as potassium carbonate, etc. The amount of the base used may be properly chosen in a range of 1 mole to excess moles per mole of the phthalamide derivative of the general formula (III-4) or the general formula (III-5).
As to the reaction temperature, the reaction can be carried out in a temperature range of 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the inert solvent used. Although the reaction time is varied depending on the scale of reaction, the reaction temperature, etc., it ranges from several minutes to 48 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired compound is isolated from the reaction solution containing the desired compound by a conventional method, and if necessary, purified by recrystallization, column chromatography, etc., whereby the desired compound can be produced. 
wherein R1, R21 X, n, Y and m are as defined above, Hal is a halogen atom, and R15 is a (C1-C3)alkyl group.
A phthalic acid ester derivative of the general formula (VII) is halogenated into a phthaloyl halide of the general formula (VII-1) in the presence or absence of an inert solvent. The phthaloyl halide (VII-1) is reacted with an aniline of the general formula (IV) in the presence of an inert solvent and a base after or without being isolated, to obtain a phthalanilide of the general formula (III-6). The phthalanilide (III-6) is hydrolyzed into a phthalanilide of the general formula (III-5) in the presence or absence of an inert solvent after or without being isolated. The phthalanilide (III-5) is condensed into a phthalic anhydride derivative of the general formula (VI-1) after or without being isolated. The phthalic anhydride derivative (VI-1) is reacted with an amine of the general formula (II), whereby a phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I-1) can be produced.
(1) General formula (VII)xe2x86x92general formula (VII-1)
As the inert solvent usable in this reaction, any solvent may be used so long as it does not markedly inhibit the progress of the reaction. There can be exemplified aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, etc.; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, etc., chlorinated aromatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, etc.; acyclic or cyclic ethers such as diethyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, etc., and esters such as ethyl acetate, etc. These inert solvents may be used alone or as a mixture thereof.
As the halogenating agents, there can be used, for example, thionyl chloride, phosphoryl chloride, and phosphorus trichloride. The amount of the halogenating agent used may be properly chosen in a range of 1 to 10 equivalents per equivalent of the phthalic acid ester of the general formula (VII).
As to the reaction temperature, the reaction can be carried out in a temperature range of 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the inert solvent used. Although the reaction time is varied depending on the scale of reaction, the reaction temperature, etc., it may be properly chosen in a range of several minutes to 48 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired compound is isolated from the reaction solution containing the desired compound by a conventional method, and if necessary, purified by recrystallization, column chromatography, etc., whereby the desired compound can be produced. The desired compound can be subjected to the subsequent reaction without isolation from the reaction solution.
The phthalic acid ester of the general formula (VII) can be produced, for example, by the process described in J. Med. Chem., 31, 1466 (1988).
(2) General formula (VII-1)xe2x86x92general formula (III-6)
As the inert solvent used in this reaction, there may be used, for example, the inert solvents exemplified in production process 1-(1).
As the base, an inorganic base or an organic base may be used. As the inorganic base, there may be used, for example, hydroxides of alkali metals, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc. As the organic base, there may be used triethylamine, pyridine, etc. The amount of the base used may be properly chosen in a range of 0.5 to 3 equivalents per equivalent of the phthaloyl halide of the general formula (VII-1).
Since the reaction is an equimolar reaction, it is sufficient that the reactants are used in equimolar amounts, though the amount of the aniline of the general formula (IV) used may be properly chosen in a range of 0.5 to 2 equivalents per equivalent of the phthaloyl halide of the general formula (VII-1).
As to the reaction temperature, the reaction can be carried out in a temperature range of 0xc2x0 C. to the ref lux temperature of the inert solvent used. Although the reaction time is varied depending on the scale of reaction, the reaction temperature, etc., it may be properly chosen in a range of several minutes to 48 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired compound is isolated from the reaction solution containing the desired compound by a conventional method, and if necessary, purified by recrystallization, column chromatography, etc., whereby the desired compound can be produced. The desired compound can be subjected to the subsequent reaction without isolation from the reaction solution.
(3) General formula (III-6)xe2x86x92general formula (III-5)
As the inert solvent usable in this reaction, there may be used water, alcohols (e.g. methanol, ethanol and propanol) as water-soluble solvents, and mixed solvents of water and a water-soluble solvent.
As the base used for the hydrolysis, there may be used, for example, hydroxides of alkali metals, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc. The amount of the base used may be properly chosen in a range of 1 to 10 equivalents per equivalent of the phthalanilide of the general formula (III-6).
As to the reaction temperature, the reaction can be carried out in a temperature range of 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the inert solvent used. Although the reaction time is varied depending on the scale of reaction, the reaction temperature, etc., it may be properly chosen in a range of several minutes to 48 hours.
After completion of the reaction, the desired compound is isolated from the reaction solution containing the desired compound by a conventional method, and if necessary, purified by recrystallization, column chromatography, etc., whereby the desired compound can be produced. The desired compound can be subjected to the subsequent reaction without isolation from the reaction solution.
(4) General formula (III-5)xe2x86x92general formula (VI-1)
The desired compound can be produced by this reaction according to production process 5-(2).
(5) General formula (VI-1)xe2x86x92general formula (I-1)
The desired compound can be produced by this reaction according to production process 1-(2). 
wherein R1, R2, R , X, Y, m, n, Z1 and Z2 are as defined above.
A benzamide derivative of the general formula (VIII-1) or the general formula (VIII-2) or a thiobenzamide derivative of the general formula (VIII-3) or the general formula (VIII-4) obtained by thiocarbonylation of the benzamide derivative of the general formula (VIII-1) or the general formula (VIII-2), respectively, is subjected to ortho-metallation by using a metal reagent such as butyllithium. The compound thus obtained is directly reacted with an isocyanate or isothiocyanate derivative of the general formula (IX-1) or (IX-2), or the compound is reacted with carbon dioxide to obtain a phthalamide derivative of the general formula (III-4xe2x80x2) or the general formula (III-5xe2x80x2), which is treated in the same manner as in production processes 5-(1) to 5-(4). Thus, a phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I) can be produced.
(1) General formula (VIII-1) or general formula (VIII-2)xe2x86x92general formula (VIII-3) or general formula (VIII-4), respectively
The desired compound can be produced by this reaction according to the method described in J. Org. Chem., 46, 3558 (1981).
(2) General formula (VIII-1), general formula (VIII-2), general formula (VIII-3) or general formula (VIII-4)xe2x86x92general formula (I)
In this step, the benzamide derivative of the general formula (VIII-1) or the general formula (VIII-2) or the thiobenzamide derivative of the general formula (VIII-3) or the general formula (VIII-4) obtained by thiocarbonylation of the benzamide derivative of the general formula (VIII-1) or the general formula (VIII-2), respectively, is subjected to ortho-lithiation according to the method described in J. Org. Chem., 29, 853 (1964). The compound thus obtained is reacted with the isocyanate or isothiocyanate derivative of the general formula (IX-1) or (IX-2) at xe2x88x9280xc2x0C. to room temperature, whereby the desired compound can be produced.
After completion of the reaction, the desired compound is isolated from the reaction solution containing the desired compound by a conventional method, and if necessary, purified by recrystallization, column chromatography, etc., whereby the desired compound can be obtained.
(3) General formula (VIII-1), general formula (VIII-2), general formula (VIII-3) or general formula (VIII-4)xe2x86x92general formula (III-4xe2x80x2) or the general formula (III-5xe2x80x2)
In this step, the desired compound can be produced by carrying out the same ortho-lithiation as in the above step (2) and introducing carbon dioxide into the ortho-lithiation product at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
After completion of the reaction, the desired compound is isolated from the reaction solution containing the desired compound by a conventional method, and if necessary, purified by recrystallization, column chromatography, etc., whereby the desired compound can be obtained. (4) General formula (III-4xe2x80x2) or general formula (III-5xe2x80x2)xe2x86x92general formula (I)
In this step, the desired compound can be produced in the same manner as in production process 1-(2) or 5-(4).
Tables 1 and 2 show typical examples of the phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I) used as the active ingredient of the agricultural and horticultural insecticide of the present invention, but the examples are not intended in any way to limit the scope of the present invention. 
The 1H-NMR data of the compounds obtained as paste (physical properties) are given in Table 3 below.
The fluorine-containing aniline compound of the general formula (ST-I) of the present invention is useful as an intermediate of a medicine, agrochemical, chemical product etc., particularly, is useful as a starting material of the phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I) of the present invention. That is, the fluorine-containing aniline compound of the general formula (ST-I) is useful as an aniline of the general formula (IV) in the Production processes 1, 3, 5 and 6 as illustrated above. The fluorine-containing aniline compound of the general formula (ST-I) of the present invention can be produced, for example, by any of the following production processes. 
wherein each of Xa, Xb and xc is a hydrogen atom, an iodine atom or a bromine atom, provided that at least one of Xa, Xb and Xc is not a hydrogen atom, and Ra, Rb, Rc and Rd are as defined above.
A fluorine-containing aniline compound of the general formula (ST-I) can be produced by reacting an aniline derivative of the general formula (ST-II) with a perfluoroalkyl iodide of the general formula (ST-III), general formula (ST-IV) or general formula (ST-V) in the presence of activated copper powder and an inert solvent.
Usually, the amount of each of the perfluoroalkyl iodide of the general formula (ST-III), (ST-IV) or (ST-V) and the activated copper powder used may be properly chosen in the range of 1 to 5 times the amount of the aniline derivative of the general formula (ST-II).
As the inert solvent used in the reaction, any solvent may be used so long as it does not remarkably inhibit the progress of the reaction. There can be used, for example, aprotic polar solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), etc. The reaction temperature may be properly chosen in the range of room temperature to 200xc2x0 C.
After completion of the reaction, the desired compound is isolated from the reaction mixture containing the desired compound by a conventional method and can, if necessary, be purified by silica gel chromatography, distillation, recrystallization, etc.
The reaction can be carried out by the method described in Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn., 65, 2141-2144 (1992). 
wherein Ra, Rb, Rc, Rd, Xa, Xb and Xc are as defined above, and Re is a protecting group such as an acyl group.
A fluorine-containing aniline compound of the general formula (ST-I) can be produced by reacting an acylaniline derivative of the general formula (ST-VI) with a perfluoroalkyl iodide of the general formula (ST-III), general formula (ST-IV) or general formula (ST-V) in the presence of activated copper powder and an inert solvent to obtain an acylaniline derivative of the general formula (ST-VII), and deacylating the acylaniline derivative (ST-VII) after or without isolation.
{circle around (1)} General formula (ST-VI)xe2x86x92general formula (ST-VII)
This reaction can be carried out according to production process 8.
{circle around (2)} General formula (ST-VII)xe2x86x92general formula (ST-I)
This reaction is usually carried out under acidic conditions. In the reaction, for example, an aqueous mineral acid solution such as a 5 to 35% aqueous hydrochloric acid solution is used as an acid. If necessary, there may be used together therewith alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, etc., and inert solvents such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), acetonitrile, etc. The reaction temperature may be chosen in the range of room temperature to the boiling point of the solvent used. The desired compound can be produced by carrying out the similar workup as in production process 8. 
wherein Ra, Rb, Rc, Rd, Xa, Xb and Xc are as defined above.
A fluorine-containing aniline compound of the general formula (ST-I) can be produced by reacting a nitrobenzene derivative of the general formula (ST-VIII) with a perfluoroalkyl iodide of the general formula (ST-III), general formula (ST-IV) or general formula (ST-V) in the presence of activated copper powder and an inert solvent to obtain a nitrobenzene derivative of the general formula (ST-IX), and reducing the nitrobenzene derivative (ST-IX) after or without isolation.
{circle around (1)} General formula (ST-VIII) general formula (ST-IX)
This reaction can be carried out according to production process 8.
{circle around (2)} General formula (ST-IX)xe2x86x92general formula (ST-I)
Usually, the desired compound can be produced by subjecting the nitrobenzene derivative (ST-IX) to catalytic hydrogenation in an alcohol solvent in the presence of a catalyst such as 5% palladium carbon (proportion: 1 to 5% by weight), or reducing the nitro-benzene derivative (ST-IX) with an aqueous hydrochloric acid solution containing stannous chloride, in a solvent such as ethanol.
The reaction {circle around (2)} can be carried out according to the method described in Journal of Chemical Society of Japan, 1973, 2351.
Typical examples of the fluorine-containing aniline compound of the general formula (ST-I) of the present invention are given in Table 4 but they are not intended in any way to limit the scope of the present invention. 
Agricultural and horticultural insecticides containing the phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I) of the present invention as an active ingredient are suitable for controlling various insect pests such as agricultural insect pests, forest insect pests, horticultural insect pests, stored grain insect pests, sanitary insect pests, nematodes, etc., which are injurious to paddy rice, fruit trees, vegetables, other crops, flowers and ornamental plants, etc. They have a marked insecticidal effect, for example, on LEPIDOPTERA including summer fruit tortrix (Adoxophyes orana fasciata), smaller tea tortrix (Adoxophyes sp.), Manchurian fruit moth (Grapholita inopinata), oriental fruit moth (Grapholita molesta), soybean pod border (Leguminivora glycinivorella), mulberry leafroller (Olethreutes mori), tea leafroller (Caloptilia thevivora), Caloptilia sp. (Calopilia zachrysa), apple leafminer (Phyllonorycter ringoniella), pear barkminer (Spulerrina astaurota), common white (Piers rapae crucivora), tabacco budworm (Heliothis sp.), codling moth (Laspey resia pomonella), diamondback moth (Plutella xylostella), apple fruit moth (Argyresthia conjugella), peach fruit moth (Carposina niponensis), rice stem borer (Chilo suppressalis), rice leafroller (Cnaphalocrocis medinalis), tabacco moth (Ephestia elutella), mulberry pyralid (Glyphodes pyloalis), yellow rice borer (Scirpophaga incertulas), rice skipper (Parnara guttata), rice armyworm (Pseudaletia separata), pink borer (Sesamia inferens), common cutworm (Spodoptera litura), beet armyworm (Spodoptera exigua), etc.; HEMIPTERA including aster leafhopper (Macrosteles fascifrons), green rice leafhopper (Nephotettix cincticeps), brown rice planthopper (Nilaparvata lugens), whitebacked rice planthopper (Sogatella furcifera), citrus psylla (Diaphorina citri), grape whitefly (Aleurolobus taonabae), sweetpotato whitefly (Bemisia tabaci), greenhouse whitefly (Trialeurodes vaporariorum), turnip aphid (Lipaphis erysimi), green peach aphid (Myzus persicae), Indian wax scale (Ceroplastes ceriferus), cottony citrus scale (Pulvinaria aurantii), camphor scale (Pseudaonidia duplex), San Jose scale (Comstockaspis perniciosa), arrowhead scale (Unaspis vanonensis), etc.; COLEOPTERA including soybean beetle (Anomala rufocuprea), Japanese beetle (Popillia japonica), tabacco beetle (Lasioderma serricorne), powderpost beetle (Lyctus brunneus), twenty-eight-spotted ladybird (Epilachna vigintiotopunctata), adzuki bean weevile (Callosobruchus chinensis), vegetable weevil (Listroderes costirostris), maize weevil (Sitophilus zeamais), boll weevil (Anthonomus gradis gradis), rice water weevil (Lissorhoptrus oryzophilus), cucurbit leaf beetle (Aulacophora femoralis), rice leaf beetle (Oulema oryzae), striped flea beetle (Phyllotreta striolata), pine shoot beetle (Tomicus piniperda), Colorado potato beetle (Leptinotarsa decemlineata), Mexican bean beetle (Epilachna varivestis), corn rootworm (Diabrotica sp.), etc.; DIPTERA including melon fly (Dacus(Zeugodacus) cucurbitae), oriental fruit fly (Dacus(Bactrocera) dorsalis), rice leafminer (Agnomyza oryzae), onion maggot (Delia antiqua), seedcorn maggot (Delia platura), soybean pod gall midge (Asphondylia sp.), muscid fly (Musca domestica), house mosquito (Culex pipiens pipiens), etc.; and TYLENCHIDA including root-lesion nematode (Pratylenchus sp.), coffer root-lesion nematode (Pratylenchus coffeae), potato cyst nematode (Globodera rostochiensis), root-knot nematode (Meloidogyne sp.), citrus nematode (Tylenchulus semipenetrans), Aphelenchus sp. (Aphelenchus avenae), chrysanthemum foliar (Aphelenchoides ritzemabosi), etc.
The agricultural and horticultural insecticide containing the phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I) of the present invention as an active ingredient has a marked insecticidal effect on the above-exemplified insect pests, sanitary insect pests, and/or nematodes, which are injurious to paddy field crops, upland crops, fruit trees, vegetables, other crops, flowers and ornament plants, and the like. Therefore, the desired effect of the agricultural and horticultural insecticide of the present invention can be obtained by applying the insecticide to the paddy field water, stalks and leaves of fruit trees, vegetables, other crops, flowers and ornament plants, soil, etc. at a season at which the insect pests, sanitary pests or nematodes are expected to appear, before their appearance or at the time when their appearance is confirmed.
In general, the agricultural and horticultural insecticide of the present invention is used after being prepared into conveniently usable forms according to an ordinary manner for preparation of agrochemicals.
That is, the phthalic acid diamide derivative of the general formula (I) and, optionally, an adjuvant are blended with a suitable inert carrier in a proper proportion and prepared into a suitable preparation form such as a suspension, emulsifiable concentrate, soluble concentrate, wettable powder, granules, dust or tablets through dissolution, dispersion, suspension, mixing, impregnation, adsorption or sticking.
The inert carrier used in this invention may be either solid or liquid. As the solid carrier, there can be exemplified soybean flour, cereal flour, wood flour, bark flour, saw dust, powdered tobacco stalks, powdered walnut shells, bran, powdered cellulose, extraction residues of vegetables, powdered synthetic polymers or resins, clays (e.g. kaolin, bentonite, and acid clay), talcs (e.g. talc and pyrophyllite), silica powders or flakes (e.g. diatomaceous earth, silica sand, mica and white carbon, i.e. synthetic, high-dispersion silicic acid, also called finely divided hydrated silica or hydrated silicic acid, some of commercially available products contain calcium silicate as the major component), activated carbon, powdered sulfur, powdered pumice, calcined diatomaceous earth, ground brick, fly ash, sand, calcium carbonate powder, calcium phosphate powder and other inorganic or mineral powders, chemical fertilizers (e.g. ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, urea and ammonium chloride), and compost. These carriers may be used alone or as a mixture thereof.
The liquid carrier is that which itself has solubility or which is without such solubility but is capable of dispersing an active ingredient with the aid of an adjuvant. The following are typical examples of the liquid carrier and can be used alone or as a mixture thereof. Water; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, butanol and ethylene glycol; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, diisobutyl ketone and cyclohexanone; ethers such as ethyl ether, dioxane, Cellosolve, dipropyl ether and tetrahydrofuran; aliphatic hydrocarbons such as kerosene and mineral oils; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, solvent naphtha and alkylnaphthalenes; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloroethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride and chlorobenzene; esters such as ethyl acetate, diisopropyl phthalate, dibutyl phthalate and dioctyl phthalate; amides such as dimethylformamide, diethylformamide and dimethylacetamide; nitrites such as acetonitrile; and dimethyl sulfoxide.
The following are typical examples of the adjuvant, which are used depending upon purposes and used alone or in combination in some cases, or need not to be used at all.
To emulsify, disperse, dissolve and/or wet an active ingredient, a surfactant is used. As the surfactant, there can be exemplified polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers, polyoxyethylene alkylaryl ethers, polyoxyethylene higher fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene resinates, polyoxyethylene sorbitan mono-laurate, polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate, alkylarylsulfonates, naphthalenesulfonic acid condensation products, ligninsulfonates and higher alcohol sulfate esters.
Further, to stabilize the dispersion of an active ingredient, tackify it and/or bind it, there may be used adjuvants such as casein, gelatin, starch, methyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohols, turpentine, bran oil, bentonite and ligninsulfonates.
To improve the flowability of a solid product, there may be used adjuvants such as waxes, stearates and alkyl phosphates.
Adjuvants such as naphthalenesulfonic acid condensation products and polycondensates of phosphates may be used as a peptizer for dispersible products.
Adjuvants such as silicon oils may also be used as a defoaming agent.
The content of the active ingredient may be varied as required. In dusts or granules, the suitable content thereof is from 0.01 to 50% by weight. In emulsifiable concentrates or flowable wettable powders, it is also from 0.01 to 50% by weight.
The agricultural and horticultural insecticide of the present invention is used to control a variety of insect pests in the following manner. That is, it is applied to a crop on which the insect pests are expected to appear or a site where the appearance of the insect pests is undesirable, as it is or after being properly diluted with or suspended in water or the like, in an amount effective for control of the insect pests.
The applying dosage of the agricultural and horticultural insecticide of the present invention is varied depending upon various factors such as a purpose, insect pests to be controlled, a growth state of a plant, tendency of insect pests appearance, weather, environmental conditions, a preparation form, an application method, an application site and an application time. It may be properly chosen in a range of 0.1 g to 10 kg (in terms of the active ingredient) per 10 ares depending upon purposes.
The agricultural and horticultural insecticide of the present invention may be used in admixture with other agricultural and horticultural disease or pest controllers in order to expand both spectrum of controllable diseases and insect pest species and the period of time when effective applications are possible or to reduce the dosage.